Jewel Thieves
by se7ensecrets
Summary: From a prompt I was given: River Song and Donna Noble as 'lesbian jewel thieves'. Clearly AU. River/Donna.


_**Disclaimer: None is mine. All belongs to the BBC.**_

**A shadow loomed over a large glass case of extravagant jewelry in a dark antique store one stormy night. Necklaces and rings and pendants all lit up and sparkled as the figure above shined her torch upon them, just before bringing it crashing down against the glass forcefully and shattering their casing. The glass flew up on impact and shined much like the jewels it had hidden beneath it did, before raining down around them. But it wasn't the glass River Song was after. **

As River lowered herself closer to her prize, the screech of her female partner sounded in her ear piece.

"GET OUT. NOW. RIGHT NOW."

River screwed her eyes shut and grimaced at the sudden piercing vocals as they assaulted her sensitive ears.

"Are you trying to convey to me that we've got trouble? Or are you just gagging for round two of what took place this morning, dear? Cause I have to say, not very good timing. Unless, that is, you're into that sort of thing." River said into her inconspicuous mouth piece, while hanging horizontally from the high ceiling by a single pulley.

"There's a silent alarm that I missed. Officials are 5 blocks away. If you don't get out now, you're fucked." The voice continued, now in a serious, no nonsense tone.

"Oh dear. We can't have that. Well, maybe later if I'm lucky." River said as she winked at no one in particular. She heard the female voice sigh in frustration at her poorly timed innuendo. Not that she ever expected anything less. She just wished that River wouldn't stress her out in these highly dangerous situations that their life almost completely consists of.

River quickly reached a gloved hand down into the case and snatched as many of the impressive jewelry as she could, throwing them in the pack she had fastened at her front.

After obtaining all the items in her easily accessible range, just before pulling herself back up to the beam she was suspended from at the ceiling, a large amethyst necklace cut into the shape of a heart caught the corner of River's eye. It reminded her of someone. Someone very special to her, indeed. As she heard several car doors slam outside the building, River stretched as far as she could manage, just barely reaching it by it's gold chain, flung it into her pack and lifted herself up and out of sight just as the place was breached.

"Have at it." River said, tossing the pack to Donna who was lounging on their bed,

before disappearing into the walk in closet to change out of her much adored black catsuit.

"Don't think just because you managed to still bring in the dough that this means you're off the hook!" Donna shouted in River's direction, unzipping and turning the pack upside-down to empty it onto the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetie!" River shouted back.

River, being the more naturally athletic one of the two, was more than happy to act solely as the "thief" in this operation. While Donna worked behind the scenes at what she was best at, watching River's ass. Metaphorically and literally speaking. That catsuit of hers did very good things for Donna's overactive imagination. And when you're often left to your own devices in a van late at night with several laptops and other pieces of technology surveying the property and seamlessly disabling alarms with those fast working fingers of hers… Well, after awhile things can get boring.

Donna sifted through the various pieces of jewelry with a look of awe on her face. Sure, she's seen plenty before, but she's always been a sucker for these sorts of things, really. It's a fantasy of hers to be a figure of royalty, donned from head to toe in bright, timeless, beautiful and not to mention damn expensive jewelry. Sometimes she hated having to sell all of it. But you gotta make a living somehow.

She looked at each one, taking them in, running her fingers over the vibrant jewels with care, then wrapped them up in a square of soft velvet and placing them into seperate plastic bags for safe keeping and sorting.

When she thought she'd gone through them all, she shifted to move off the bed to put the jewels in a locked chest when something shimmery caught her eye.

There was one more piece half hiding under where she'd laid the pack down. Donna leaned forward to pick to up by it's gold chain and was dazzled when she held it out in front of her as the shining amethyst attached to it caught the light in the room, reflecting over the walls and Donna's face. It was the most deep, intense purple heart shaped stone she'd ever seen in her life.

Being instantly taken with it, Donna went to her vanity and sat down in front of the mirror, undoing the necklace's clasp and slipping it across her neck to admire herself with it.

Just then, River stepped out in her robe and leaned against the door frame, finding Donna with the necklace she'd stolen with her in mind dangling from her pale neck.

"Do you like it?" She asked in soft tones, walking over to where Donna was perched on the vanity's bench and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"It's gorgeous." Donna whispered, never taking her eyes off of the purple jewel in the mirror, splaying her fingers across it's gold chain that laid a long her chest.

"Purple always was your color." River said before adding, "Keep it. It was obviously made for you to wear."

Donna turned away from the mirror to look up at River with a mix of confusion and shock.

"Do you mean it?" Donna asked, genuinely surprised and touched. River was always adamant about not keeping any of what they stole. Always going on about it being too dangerous. And of course, River being the money hungry woman that she is, she had no fancy for these things, just the money that they brought in.

River leaned down to capture Donna's chin in her hand and whispered to her lowly, "I do. And when I finish with my bath, I want you to be waiting for me on the bed wearing nothing but it."

Donna's eyes darkened at her words and smirked sinisterly. River eyed her lips before stroking them just so with her own, a promise for what was to come later.


End file.
